Uma noite no bar
by Dhnolis
Summary: Kisame decide tirar uma noite para se divertir. Beber algumas cervejas e jogar conversa fora, nunca iria imaginar que sua noite acabaria dessa maneira.


Ainda podia sentir o cheiro do sabonete emanando de sua pele azul.

A noite estava fresca e a brisa fazia com que o cheiro agradável do sabonete dançasse ao redor de Kisame, e ele gostava. Gostava do aroma, da sensação de limpeza após um dia de treinamento pesado.

Itachi caminhava ao seu lado, apesar de manter seus lábios finos em uma linha reta, estava feliz por finalmente conseguir sair do esconderijo. Convencera Kisame de que deveriam ir a um bar, beber alguma coisa, ver gente nova, talvez jogar um pouco de conversa fora com alguém desconhecido.

Claro que isso surpreendeu Kisame. O uchiha sempre tão quieto querendo sair para um bar. Ele imaginara que a idade finalmente estivesse ganhando aquela batalha entre a solidão e a vontade de se divertir. Itachi beirava seus 19 anos, o corpo magrelo estava enfiado em roupas escuras, os cabelos compridos, penteados para trás e presos em um rabo de cavalo. Talvez fosse sua impressão, talvez não. Jurava ver uma sombra de sorriso enquanto caminhavam aquela noite, rumo ao vilarejo mais próximo.

\- O que está olhando ? – Perguntou o Uchiha, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

\- Nada. Já aviso que não vou carregar ninguém bêbado para casa. – Kisame gracejou e colocou ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Comporte-se.

Havia se acostumado ao ritmo do colega. As piadinhas e brincadeiras. Surpreendentemente se afeiçoara muito a ele.

\- Acho que é ali. – Indicou com o queixo em direção a um burburinho de pessoas do lado de fora de um estabelecimento com paredes de madeira. – Puxa, parece bem lotado.

O outro deu de ombros.

Kisame abria caminho, com itachi seguindo-o, olhando para todos os lados a procura de uma mesa.

O bar estava lotado. Havia muita conversa vinda de todos os lados, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas com pequenos grupos de jovens, canecões de cerveja e pratos com petiscos. A musica tocava no fundo.

O homem azul disparou a frente e sentou-se em uma mesa alta, com dois bancos de metal. Havia uma porção já meio comida sobre a mesa, camarões empanados e outros quitutes, além de um copo pela metade com cerveja preta.

\- Esta suja, mas pelo menos temos onde sentar. – Avisou Kisame. Itachi sentou-se no banco em frente ao amigo e assentiu.

Kisame sorriu largo para o amigo, usava calças jeans e um suéter azul marinho.

\- Então, o que vai ser ?

\- Sei lá, acho que podíamos pedir alguma comida também. – Itachi disse, com os olhos fixos em uma mulher alguns metros atrás de Kisame. – Ela esta olhando para você. – Avisou enquanto dava batidinhas na mesa e jogava no chão pequenos migalhas, provavelmente do camarão empanado. – E é muito bonita.

Kisame virou-se, curioso.

\- Quem ?

\- A loira.

O homem azul riu.

\- Como você faz isso ? Não que eu esteja querendo te sacanear, mas você é azul.

\- Obrigado. – Ele disse com ironia na voz grave e riu. – E você é muito magrelo. Tem mulher que gosta de um pouco de músculo, sabe ? Que quer braços e pernas fortes e pinto grande.

O Uchiha riu baixinho, ficara completamente sem graça com a colocação do amigo. Kisame localizou um garçom e acenou para o homem que rapidamente veio desviando das pessoas a sua frente, em direção a mesa dos dois.

-Oi cara. – Disse o homem, baixinho e gorducho, segurava uma bandeja tão lotada de copos sujos que Kisame não conseguia acreditar como caberia qualquer outra coisa ali, mesmo assim, o garçom tomou o copo de cerveja que estava na mesa e o encaixou em sua bandeja. – desculpe, esta uma loucura aqui hoje. Volto logo para limpar a mesa para vocês. Posso trazer alguma coisa ? Cerveja ? Salgadinhos ?

\- Pode ser uma caneca de cerveja para mim, por favor. E você, garoto ?

Itachi empertigou-se em seu banco, estalou a língua e pediu uma Espanhola. Preferia bebidas doces e com sabor que lembrava alguma fruta.

\- Certo. Já trago aqui, ok ?

\- Ah, traga por favor uma porção. Carne, certo Itachi ?

Itachi estava distraído com uma jovem ruiva no bar, porem assentiu após alguns segundos.

\- Picanha ou filé mignon, qualquer coisa de boa qualidade. – inteirou Kisame e um instante depois o garçom havia sumido.

\- Eu vou mijar.

Itachi saltou da cadeira para o chão e saiu, com os olhos ainda fixos na ruiva.

Kisame olhou ao redor, procurou pela loira da qual o amigo havia falado a pouco, encontrou o olhar dela vindo em sua direção. Um segundo depois a jovem mulher estava sentada no lugar que Itachi ocupava a pouco.

Era pequenina. Cabelos curtos da cor do sol, a blusa com um grande decote em V mostrava muito de seus seios redondos e a minúscula saia mostrava demais de suas pernas morenas.

\- Sou Yuka. – Ela disse, sua voz era sedutora. Ela apoiou ambos os braços sob a pequena mesa redonda e jogou seu corpo para frente, estudando o rosto de Kisame com atenção, pegou um camarão empanado e levou a boca, devorando-o em segundos.

\- Isso já estava ai quando cheguei. – Disse o azulado apressadamente, ela pareceu não se importar.

Kisame não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele decote.

\- E então ? Como posso te chamar, bonitão?

Ele limpou a garganta.

\- Kisame.

\- Casado ? - Perguntou Yuka, ela pegou outro salgado e comeu. – Hm, bolinho de queijo com milho ! Adoro bolinho de queijo com milho. – Suas mãos escorregaram pela mesa e encontraram as de Kisame. Ela acariciou o anel da Akatsuki com delicadeza. – Porque sabe ? Eu não me importo se você for.

Que peitos ! Jesus, precisava manter a atenção na conversa.

\- São de verdade, você quer tocar ?

\- Desculpe, o que disse ? – Ele perguntou estupefado, será que havia escutado direito.

\- Primeiro perguntei se era casado, depois perguntei se você queria tocar meus seios.

Os olhos dele se encheram de malicia e podia sentir o corpo querendo responder aquela provocação. Empertigou-se para frente. Com o canto dos olhos pode ver o Uchiha passando longe da mesa, com um sinal de positivo na mão esquerda. Ele se encaminhava na direção da ruiva no bar.

Kisame sorriu para a loira a sua frente, a distancia entre os dois havia diminuído o suficiente para uma conversa mais intima sem que ninguém mais no bar fosse escutar.

\- E o que mais esta disposta a me deixar fazer com esses peitos ? – Ele indicou com o queixo o decote. – Pode ser muito bem recompensada. – Avisou após os lábios dela sorrirem para ele.

\- E se eu for muito bem recompensada – Ela continuou, em um tom mais baixo, passando a língua pelos lábios. – Garanto que posso fazer você o cara mais feliz nesse bar, se é que me entende.

Estava excitado e como estava. Podia sentir o membro rígido por conta daquela conversa.

Sem esperar, sentiu os pés dela roçando suas pernas, subindo em direção a sua cintura, parando em sua virilha. O toque dos pés da jovem o deixou ainda mais animado.

\- Então você é um garotão ?

Ela riu, tentava acariciar o homem azul a sua frente, porem seus pés eram desajeitados demais.

\- Grande o suficiente para que não caiba dentro dessa boquinha. Alguém pode ver aqui.

Ela cruzou as pernas e passou a se comportar, claro, não durou por muito tempo.

O garçom se aproximou, a bandeja agora sem nada, apenas com as bebidas e a porção de carne. Ele limpou a mesa rapidamente, enquanto a loira fitava Kisame, dispôs o que havia levado sob a superfície e saiu.

Yuka bebericou a bebida que era de itachi enquanto Kisame tomou um grande gole de sua cerveja.

\- Sabe, Kisame, vou ser direta com você, estou completamente molhada aqui. Gostaria muito que você me mostrasse seus encantos.

\- Vá na frente. – Pediu o homem.

A loira saltou para o chão, Kisame fez o mesmo, tendo o cuidado para esconder o volume em suas calças com o suéter azul, ele seguiu a loira que se encaminhou para o banheiro. Seus olhos estavam na saia curta. Era tão curta que podia ver o contorno da bunda da jovem conforme ela caminhava.

Yuka passou por um corredor, rebolava de propósito pois sabia que ele estaria olhando. Entrou na ultima porta e esperou que ele passasse por ela antes de trancá-la. Retirou a chave da porta e colocou entre os seios fartos.

\- Você só sairá daqui depois de me satisfazer totalmente. – Ela o informou, porém era exatamente esse o plano de Kisame, devorá-la por inteiro.

Era um banheiro simples, um vaso sem a tampa em um dos cantos, uma pia em outro, o chão com cheiro de urina. Típico de um bar.

Ela então apressou-se e retirou sua blusa, deixando a mostra seu sutiã de renda vermelho, os lindos seios preenchendo o tecido.

Kisame avançou sobre ela, beijou-a com força. Sua língua invadiu a boca da moça, explorando-a com voracidade. Ela cheirava a um perfume doce e sensual. Suas mãos experientes apertaram os seios da mulher até que ela gemesse por entre o beijo, ele a jogou contra a parede e ela pareceu gostar da violência contida do homem, foi quando apertou sua cintura fina que aconteceu a primeira vez. O ruído, ou melhor, a explosão.

Ele se afastou um pouco, encarando-a. A mulher estava completamente vermelha.

\- Você pei-

\- Cala a boca – Ela o cortou.

Ele deixou um riso escapar, o ar cheirava a camarão. Isso não estragaria sua noite. Esse tipo de coisa acontece.

Voltou a beijá-la, agora no pescoço, suas mãos abaixaram a sua da moça, revelando a calcinha que combinada com o sutiã. Ele a apertou novamente, desta vez prensou a moça com o peso de seu corpo contra a parede.

E o som mais uma vez tomou conta do ambiente. O cheiro também se fez presente.

Ele se afastou, analisando a situação. Ela segurava o abdômen com força, sua feição não era das melhores, aquilo estava longe de ser desejo. O seu mesmo já havia diminuído consideravelmente por conta do cheiro.

\- Acho melhor eu te dar um minuto.

Outros muitos ruídos passaram a ecoar pelo pequeno banheiro, alguns agudos, outros nem tanto.

\- Ou melhor continuarmos outra hora, você não parece bem.

\- Estou ótima ! – Ela segurou seu braço, o rosto pálido e as mãos suando. – Estou ótima.

Foi quando ela se curvou para frente, o cheiro de camarão era tão forte que empesteou todo o banheiro, com força ela segurava seu braço e o puxava para perto conforme os ruídos vindo do seu estomago se tornavam audíveis.

\- Oh Deus, por favor não ! Por favor – Ele implorara, pensando alto, seus olhos percorreram a menina por inteiro, havia uma substancia amarronzada escorrendo pela perna da jovem. – cristo !

Kisame perdera completamente a razão quando ela começou a chorar, escandalosamente. Tentou se afastar da menina, mas ela não parava. O cheiro era tão forte que seus olhos estavam ardendo.

E o chão se tornou uma poça fétida cada vez maior. E o cheiro do camarão era horrível.

Chorando ela foi vencida e se sentou na poça, os dedos melados de marrom. Ela os esfregou pelo rosto, chorando ainda mais alto. De vergonha ou de raiva, ele não sabia dizer.

\- Me ajude ! – pediu, aos berros, tentou se aproximar de Kisame com as mãos sujas ele se afastou, não rápido o suficiente, os dedos fétidos dela tocaram a bainha de suas calças. – Me ajude !

Desesperado ele levou a mão a porta, estava trancada. Merda ! E a chave ? Olhou para ela e avistou o objeto prata no meio de toda aquela confusão marrom.

Foda-se !

Foda-se tudo.

Com força ele puxou a porta e arrebentou a tranca, teve de dar um passo para trás para conseguir abrir a porta, sentiu o pé pisar em algo melecado e viscoso, não parou para olhar, precisava sair.

Quando atravessou, a lufada de ar puro refrescou sua mente.

Onde estava o cheiro de sabonete que vinha de sua pele ? Fora destruído !

Ele atravessou o bar, esbarrando nas pessoas, chegou a ouvir alguém reclamando algo sobre um cheiro forte. Encontrou Itachi no bar, conversando com a ruiva, eles trocavam olhares timidos e um sorriso afetuoso.

\- Eu não sabia que se podia fazer isso. Quer dizer, cada coisa que a gente aprende, certo ? – itachi dizia a garota e bebericava um copo com um liquido rosa dentro. Ele viu o amigo se aproximar pelo canto dos olhos. - E ai, Kisame ! Essa é Hana, ela me mostrou esse drink, é com leite condensado e morangos e champagne. Que há contigo ?

\- Garoto, vamos embora.

\- Cade a garota ?

Ele estava se referindo a loira. A filha da puta. Meu Deus do céu não tinha como explicar ao amigo o que havia acontecido sem soltar uma dúzia de palavrões antes.

\- Que cheiro é esse ? – Itachi perguntou, aproximou o nariz de onde sua dupla estava e respirou fundo. – Meu Deus é você ?

\- Puta que pariu, garoto ! Vamos embora, por favor.

O olhar de Kisame era de suplica.

Itachi tirou algumas notas da carteira, deixou sobre o balcão e se levantou apresado.

\- Tenho que ir, Hana. Até mais.

Ela acenou para o rapaz conforme ele caminhava até a saída, Kisame a sua frente, quase correndo.

O ar fresco do lado de fora tinha um aroma muito mais agradável do que o bar. Ou do que o banheiro. Kisame continuava a frente do Uchiha, que até agora não havia entendido coisa alguma.

\- Você se borrou ? – Perguntou enfim, quase como um sussuro. – Cara essas coisas acontecem.

-Não ! – O azul berrou alto e em bom tom. – NÃO ! Aquela cadela cagou e eu... e eu... Ai Meu Deus eu preciso de um banho.

Itachi suprimia um riso, respirou fundo e perguntou:

\- Ela cagou em você ?

\- No chão todo, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Jesus !

\- Certo. – Ele disse e o riso escapou, ele caminhou mais rápido e ficou lado a lado de Kisame. – Posso te falar uma coisa ?

\- Garoto eu vou quebrar a sua cara se a pergunta for estúpida ! – Advertiu Kisame.

Itachi deu de ombros.

\- Acho que tem uns milhos grudados na sua calça. Só queria avisar.


End file.
